One-shots!
by TwincestRevolution
Summary: Ici sera stockés tous mes one-shots!


**J'espère que mon premier one-shot vous plaira ! Corrigé par ma sempai Paru Café! (à moitier uu) ^^ Merci :D**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau. Un jeune home d'environ treize ou quatorze ans était dans sa classe entouré de ses amis.

**Point de vue Len**

J'était là, assis sur ma chaise et je discutais de tout et de rien avec Mikuo Hatsune; c'est mon meilleur ami. Il a des cheveux turquoise coupés courts et ses yeux sont de la même couleur.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Gumi Megpoid; ses cheveux sont verts et lui arrivent au dessus de son cou, avec deux longues mèches incurvées qui lui encadrent le visage. Elle a aussi des yeux vert, c'était une de mes amies.

- Len ! cria-t-elle.

- Oui ?

- J'ai besoin de toi ! paniqua-t-elle.

- Qui y a t-il ? lui demandais-je.

- Il faut que tu me rende un service ! Toi aussi Mikuo !

- Hein !? Moi aussi !? s'écria t-il.

- Oui, venez !

Elle nous tira par le bras moi et Mikuo jusqu'au toit du collège- c'était fou comme elle avait de la poigne. Le toit du collège était notre endroit préféré, on y mangeait souvent là-bas. Arrivés en haut, elle nous lâcha et se tourna vers nous.

- Pourquoi tu nous emmènes ici ? demanda Mikuo, intrigué, tout en frictionnant son bras endolori.

- Parce que c'est urgent ! grogna Gumi en secouant la tête, visiblement agacée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? On peut t'aider ?

Mikuo et moi avons prononcé cette phrase en même temps, légèrement inquiets. Gumi est assez importante pour nous puisqu'elle fut notre première amie. Ses parents seront absents pour les deux prochaines années puisqu'ils travaillent pour une ONG en Birmanie. Gumi est majeure et s'occupe de ses petites soeurs, mais elle est souvent surmenée. On ferait beaucoup de choses pour elle.

- Il faut que vous fassiez du baby-sitting pour moi !

Euh... Beaucoup de choses, sauf _ça_.

Confus et pessimiste, je refusai en reculant, même chose pour mon ami, mais Gumi nous arrêta en nous fixant de son regard olive, les poings sur les hanches.

- Comme vous le savez, mes parents ne seront pas là pendant deux ans. Gumiya veut me présenter aux siens, ils habitent à l'autre bout du pays, et je ne peux pas emmener mes soeurs ! gémit-elle. Alors s'il vous plaît ! Faites du baby-siteen pour moi ! Pitié !

Elle s'était agenouillée et avait joint les mains. Choqué, je me mordis la lèvre : honnêtement, je n'aimais pas trop Gumiya. D'abord, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Gumi, et puis, il était trop possessif avec sa petite amie, sans se soucier qu'elle avait des responsabilités. Mais Gumi l'aimait beaucoup, et je ne pouvais refuser maintenant qu'elle me suppliait à genoux.

Je regardai Mikuo, et je compris qu'il pensait la même chose que moi (excepté la partie sur Gumiya. Ils s'entendaient bien, eux.]

- Ok, soufflai-je à contrecoeur.

- Ouais ! s'écria-t-elle en agitant les bras autour d'elle. Merci, merci !

Elle se mit à danser, nous faisant rire, quand elle nous enserra dans ses bras, nous coupant presque la respiration. Elle nous informa les jour et l'heures où nous devrions babysitter, puis elle détourna les talons. Je poussa un long soupir et Mikuo récapitula les informations.

- Elle habite au ** rue des Cerisiers. On doit venir tous les soirs après les cours, le week-end aussi et il faut en aider une avec ses devoirs. En plus, on doit leur préparer à manger ?! Franchement, elle abuse un peu, Gumi.

- Ecoute, balbutiais-je. C'est pas facile pour elle, et puis ça va durer qu'un moment. Après, on est libres.

- J'aurais quand même espéré qu'elle nous paye, pesta Mikuo. On est pas ses chiens non plus.

Mais malgré ce qu'il disait, je savais que Mikuo le faisait de bon coeur pour notre amie. Bien que j'approuvais son raisonnement.

* * *

L'école reprit normalement le lendemain, à part que le professeur nous informa que Gumi serait absente pendant une semaine, alors si un camarade pouvait prendre ses notes... (ce fut Neru qui se porta volontaire.)

Une fois les cours finis, Mikuo et moi nous dirigèrent vers la maison de Gumi. Arrivés au palier de la maison, j'appuya la sonnette, le coeur gros.

- Oui, un instant ! nous répondit une petite voix.

Nous entendit quelques pas puis la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille habillée d'une jupe rouge, avec des bretelles de la même couleur pour tenir la jupe. Elle avait aussi une chemise blanche à manches courtes et ses cheveux turquoise étaient retenus en deux couettes hautes. Elle avait des yeux sarcelles.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis Mikuo et lui c'est Len. Nous sommes les amis de Gumi.

- Ah ! C'est vous qui doivent nous garder. Attendez, je vais appeler Rin.

Nous attendirent devant la porte jusqu'à ce que la fille de tout à l'heure revienne avec une autre fille blonde. Elle était habillée comme celle aux cheveux turquoise. Elle avait noué ses cheveux en deux petites couettes basses, et j'imaginais que détachés, sa tignasse lui arrive aux épaules. Elle avait de jolis yeux bleus, un peu comme moi.

- Elle, c'est Rin et moi, c'est Miku ! gazouilla joyeusement la petite turquoise.

- Enchantée, nous dit poliment la dénommée Rin.

- Moi c'est Kagamine Len! répondit-je en souriant.

- Et moi c'est Hatsune Mikuo ! se présenta mon meilleur ami.

- Entrez donc, nous invita Rin.

Nous entrèrent et regardèrent la maison. Les murs était de couleur beige, il y avait beaucoup de photo de famille sur lesquelles on apercevait Gumi et ses soeurs. Les deux petites filles nous amenèrent au salon, où les murs étaient bleu clair.

- Gumi nee-chan vous a-t-elle expliqué ce que vous devez faire ? demanda Miku toute enjouée.

- Ouais.

- Vous savez préparer à manger? s'enquit-elle.

- Euh... Non, répondit Mikuo après avoir échangé un regard avec moi.

- Pas grave, Rin-chan le fera, rassura Miku.

- Elle sait cuisiner la môme ? m'exclamai-je. **AÏEUH** ! m'écriai-je après m'être pris un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- J'suis pas une môme ! J'ai _9 ans_ crétin ! s'exclama Rin avec colère.

- Rin-chan, là, là, calme toi, gloussa Mikuo en lui tapotant la tête.

- Umm...Excuse-moi, Mikuo nii-chan, grommela Rin tout en s'adoucissant.

- Pourquoi tu l'écoutes et moi pas ?! fulminai-je.

La gamine me tira la langue.

- Parce que Mikuo est plus beau et plus gentil que toi !

- Rin-chan, sermonna Mikuo, c'est pas bien, dis pardon à Len..

- Pardon, cracha la blonde à contre-coeur.

Elle me jeta un regard noir néanmoins. Mikuo pouffa de rire et me chuchota que Rin ne semblait pas beaucoup m'apprécier. Je haussai les épaules et fronça les sourcils.

- Bon, de qui s'occupe-t-on ? demandai-je.

- **Moi je choisis Mikuo !** s'écrièrent en même temps les deux petites.

- Quoi ?! Et je suis seul, c'est ça.

Comme réponse, elles me tirèrent la langue. J'affichai un sourire satisfait, content de ne pas avoir à m'occuper des gamines. Que Mikuo s'occupe des deux, moi j'allais me la couler douce, haha !

- _Trèèèèès bien_, pour savoir qui sera avec moi, vous allez faire un _Pierre, papier, ciseaux_ en trois manches ! déclara Mikuo à mon grand désappointement.

- OK ! rugit Rin. Pierre, papier, ciseaux!

Miku avait fait les ciseaux et Rin, la pierre.

**1-0 pour Rin**

- Ouais ! s'écria la blondinette.

- Encore une fois ! protesta Miku d'un voix aiguë. Je peux encore gagner deux fois !

- Pierre, papier, ciseaux ! dirent-elles en même temps.

La gagnante de la deuxième manche était Miku.

**1-1 pour Miku**

- Youpi ! exulta Miku.

- C'est pas encore fini ! s'exclama la blonde

- Prépare-toi à perdre, 'tite soeur ! dit la turquoise *t'peux le dire. C'est pas grave, je l'écris moi aussi*

- Dans tes rêves ! Pierre, papier , ciseaux !

Et ce fut... Miku qui gagna la dernière manche!

**1-2 pour Miku**

- Yeaaah ! Je suis avec Mikuo nii-chan! s'écria joyeusement Miku.

- Oh non... Je suis avec le géant... déprima la tête blonde.

- Dis aussi que j'suis méchant! m'exclamai-je.

- Tes méchant, 'spèce de patate ! s'écria t-elle.

- Toi... dis-je avec une pointe de colère.

J'allais lui tirer l'oreille quand Mikuo m'arrêta et me fit "non" de la tête. Je baissa ma main et Rin partit dans sa chambre. Je fus bouleversé en apercevant ses larmes. Faire pleurer une petite fille...

- Len, va t'excuser, fit Mikuo, froidement.

- Mais... protestai-je faiblement.

- Tais toi et va t'excuser!

- Ok, ok... je soupirai.

Je monta les escalier puis me dirigea vers la chambre de Rin, que je reconnus puisque sur la porte était placardée une pancarte, sur laquelle était écrit "Chambre de Rin ! Tu rentre et t'es mort!" avec une mandarine à côté de la pancarte.

Ça me fait peur venant d'une fillette de _9 ans_.

Je toquai et attendit qu'elle me réponde mais je n'eus aucun son. Patient, je frappai à nouveau deux petits coups et toujours pas de réponse. Comme je commençais à m'inquiéter, je collai mon oreille à la porte et entendis des pleurs. Je tournai la poignée et entra silencieusement. Je la vis, là, sur son lit en train de pleurer.

Je m'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement la tête. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me repousse, mais ses pleurs se fit de moins en moins bruyants et elle se tourna vers moi, les joues couvertes de larmes. Avec une tendresse qui nous surprirent tous deux, je la prit dans mes bras et la berça un peu.

- Pardon... Tu me pardonne?

- Mmh... Fit-elle en secouant lentement la tête de haut en bas.

Je lui sourit doucement puis l'embrassa le front. Je la vit rougir. Je la trouvais adorable à se moment même. Je la câlina et elle se laissa faire en ronronnant comme un chat! Je me surpris à éprouver un sentiment fort pour cette jeune fille. Mon coeur battait la chamade et je rougissait. Elle le remarqua.

- Pourquoi tes rouge? me dit-elle de sa petite voix à croquer.

- P-pour rien! Fis-je en rougissant plus quand je croisait son regard qui faisait fondre.

- T-tu sais, fit-elle rouge, Je... Je t...

A se moment, je la trouvait extraînement craquante! Vraiment! Avec ses petite pommette rouge, son regard océan si mignon! Je la serra dans mes bras se qui fit battre mon coeur encore plus rapidement! En serrant sont petit corps contre le miens, je m'imaginais faire des choses malsaine à Rin. Je la lâcha brutalement puis sortit en courant tout en haletant. Je respirait lourdement puis repartit dans le salon. Quand j'arrivais là-bas, je vit Mikuo embrasser Miku. Cela ne me choqua même pas puis je partit m'asseoir sur le canapé en toussotant.

- Y a des chambre pour faire ça... Fis-je.

- L-Len!? Euh... T-tu n'est pas dégoûté? Questionna Mikuo en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Non, l'amour ça se contrôle pas.

- J-je... Merci Len. Dit-il simplement.

- Merci quoi? Fis-je en riant.

- Tu le sait très bien! Fit-il à son tours en riant.

Puis Rin arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait l'air énervée. Surement à cause de moi. Halala... Franchement, qu'est-ce que j'ai aujourd'hui?! Le truc le plus choquant, c'est quand Rin c'est jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser! [N.D.A : Halala... Je les aime c'est deux là! **] Je rougissait comme une tomate et je regarda Rin quand elle finit par me lâcher. Elle avait des petites larmes et les joue rougit par le baiser.

- R-Rin...

- Moi, je t'aime Len! Dit-elle en rougissant plus.

- ... Moi aussi. Dis-je.

Sur ses paroles, je lui sourit et la pris dans mes bras. _14 ans_ et _9 ans_, _5 ans _d'écart! Cava. Je suis content. J'espère, qu'on s'aimera pour toujours.

* * *

**Voili voilà! L'ai nulle, je sais " Pardon! TT^TT Bref, un petit review? ;w;**


End file.
